Zutara Week 2009
by graceh
Summary: Prompt One: Crossover. What would you do if the you knew the world was going to end tomorrow? Zutara.


It had been several days since Zuko had joined the group. The field trips were over; it was the eve before the comet came, before it all would go down. The tension was thick in the group-nervous energy filled the air like the mosquito-flies, something you had to brush away and pretend like it wasn't there.

They were sitting around the campfire, picking at a bowl of rice, some fish from the nearby ocean, and some "coconuts"- a large, hairy, brown circular fruit that Katara had never heard of but Zuko insisted were quite tasty. Surprisingly, they were.

The group was eating in silence. Waves crashing and bugs humming were the only sounds to be heard. Once in a while Sokka would try to crack a joke, but it fell onto deaf ears.

A sigh escaped from Toph.

"Okay, you guys...I know we're all as nervous as a bunch of water when Katara's in the vicinity-"

"Toph! Seriously! I'm a pretty good waterbender!-"

"Sugar Queen, be quiet. I can just tell that we're all about to have our heads explode from the 'what ifs' of tomorrow...so let's play a game!" she exclaimed.

Katara sighed. "Really, Toph, this is no time to be playing games. We should be planning or-"

"Put a rock in it, Sugar Queen, or I'll do it for ya. Here's how the game works: we go around the circle, and say one thing that you wish you would have done if you were to die tomorrow. Or tell someone something you want to say to them."

"Toph..." A rock came up before Katara's mouth and hovered threateningly in the air; Katara quickly quieted.

"Let's see...I'll go first," Toph said. "I wish...that I could've had my parents watch me do all this! Be with you guys and kick the Fire Nation's butt! I bet they would've just died seeing their 'precious little daughter' earthbend the Fire Lord into the ground-oh, no offense, Zuko."

"None taken," he replied.

"Okay...I'll go next," Sokka decided. "Suki...I just want you to know that I think you are an amazing girl. Your an awesome warrior, but also a really good kisser-no, uh, a a really good, um, person. Yes, you are a really good person. I want to tell everyone that I love you."

He reached next to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. Blushing, she smiled at him.

Toph made a gagging noise-"Aw, Sokka, cut the cornyness. Suki, you next."

"Okay...umm...I love you to Sokka," She blushed, glancing at a smug Sokka, "But I'm still sorta angry about how, the first time we met, you thought I was a bad fighter since I was a girl-"

"Aww, come on, Suki, you know I don't think that now..."

"Just know that I can kick your butt... even in a dress."

Sokka sighed. "...Fine."

"Okay, Twinkletoes, your turn."

The airbender glanced at Katara, blushed, and looked away. "I wish...I wish that we had a chance to ride the hogmonkeys in the Earth Kingdom...yah. That's what I wanted to do..."

"Wow, Aang, that was deep," Toph snickered. "Okay, Sifu Hotman. Your turn."

Zuko sat up and stared into the fire. The sun was setting, a mosaic of reds and golds and purples.

"I wish," he started, turning his gaze to Katara. "I wish I had the chance to do this."

He stood up, walked the three short paces to Katara, and grasped her shoulders firmly.

What happened next would forever be burned into the gang's collective memories.

Zuko wrapped one arm around Katara's waist and one hand cradled the back of her head. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her; sweetly and slowly, but holding her tight and not letting her go.

Surprisingly, Katara softened in his arms; wrapping her arms around his neck and rising up on her tip toes for better leverage. It was a perfect scene, with the couple kissing against the background of a sunset.

But then Sokka fainted and the spell was broken. Katara's eyes flew open and she put her hands against Zuko's shoulders and pushed herself away.

"You!...oh, Zuko, you have _crossed over_ the line! I can't believe that you would...oh, you..." Katara trembled, shaking her head.

Zuko turned, smiled smugly, and walked over to his seat.

Suki patted Sokka's face- "Come on, Sokka, honey, wake up, their done..."- and he jerked up, wildly looking around. His eyes focused on Katara, who was still standing with mouth agape, and Zuko, who was back in his seat smiling.

"You bastard! You, Zuko! I can't believe you would kiss my baby sister! You have no right-"

As he tried to stand, Sokka found himself pulled down by a restraint of earth. He sputtered and sent Zuko a death glare, but the fire bender still smiled.

"Well, that was fun. Your turn, Sugar Queen!" Toph cackled.

Katara got that look in her eye-that look that said she was going to do something utterly despicable.

"I wish," she said shakily, "I wish I had to the chance to do _this_."

So she marched over to Zuko's spot, yanked him up, and kissed him fiercely.

He grinned and pulled her closer, pressed flush against her. She moaned into his throat and he tipped her back, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Once again, Sokka fainted.

_ _ _ _ _ _

**Crossover_ proved to be a very hard theme to write with- hence equals the crack. Yes, I meant this drabble to be a little crazy, a little random, a little out of control and out of character. I like having fun with protective Sokka, crazy-in-love Zuko and Katara, and especially Toph, the Queen of the World._**

_**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Don't sue, please.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
